Concept
by Yumeorb
Summary: How the concept of 'Everything will work out somehow” originally came from Hao –and how it ended up being used all so differently.


**Concept**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

Summary: How the concept of "Everything will work out somehow" originally came from Hao –and how it ended up being used all so differently.

Warning: A lot of messing with concepts and head.

Notes: Was bored –so this might mess with the head a lot, as mentioned in the warning.

* * *

For so long he lived. 

He lived, strived, and endured. Even when things closed up on him, he thinks: _Everything will work out somehow._

That was the kind of thought he had. It last him through. Betrayal. Hatred. Sadness. Those were nothing when he had a peace in mind. Everything will go on just fine. Things will turn right. He believed that. It was his ultimate comfort.

To him, there was no end, only new beginnings. If everything will work out somehow, then there's no need to worry. He believed that.

When darkness comes and threaten to consume him, the simple thought that was his hope calls out. Yes, everything will work out. He will be Shaman King. Everyone will see things his way. He will ultimately be right. That's what he believed. To keep himself from falling apart –to keep his fragile heart from shattering –he believed.

As long as he kept that concept in mind nothing will ever shake him. He will never be lost.

How a simple concept could be interpreted so many ways.

When everyone turned against him –he will still believe. As long as he takes a breath and close his eyes he'll be renewed of his believe. Everything will go his way eventually. It's only a pity things won't happen sooner. It comforted him and gave him strength.

He told himself.

The chains of his past will only help him reach the ultimate end. Everything will work out; everything will end up his way.

He suffered but reminded himself that he is strong and things _will _turn his way. Resistance is futile –the philosophy swirled in his head until he came to the conclusion: Things were meant to go his way. There will be obstacles, but he _is – correct_. His way is the only way. He convinced himself and drowned in his own belief. No knowing that he was desperately clinging to it.

He never had to tell others –for it was a thought that concerned only for him. Himself. He had no room to put others. Others were there to follow his way because he is the only way.

It backed him up whenever he is reaching the end of his life. It reminded him that the end is only the beginning. He'd close his eyes and smile, sighing at the pitiful things that surround him.

When he was split to two souls his belief never faded.

_It's okay –things will work out somehow._

He reminded himself, smiling softly. Things will end his way, after all.

What he did not expect was that his concept was used another way.

_Don't worry! Things will work out somehow!_

No indication of how things will work out. No explanation of what things will end out. Just the simple thought of mind. He felt himself getting enraged. How dare he use _his _concept that way! He was a mere shadow of Asakura Hao. He was nothing without him!

When a stubborn mind is set on one concept –when it is desperately drilled to strive only on that concept –in the case of Asakura Hao –it is impossible to drive him away from it. He knew. He thought of every situation and every counter. But he never expected his own to be fired back at him.

When that life ended –he was at loss.

What was wrong? He endured. He survived. He will arise again eventually anyway. Things will work out. He suddenly didn't want to hear it anymore. Things were not going as he planned. He felt lost. He no longer trusted that concept of his. He didn't know what to think. He was letting his fragile heart seep through. He was going to fall further.

A voice. A laughter. All coming from the void around him.

_Hey! Wake up!_

He felt a pair of hands grasp his. He opened his eyes and stared into identical ones. A smiling face.

His eyes narrowed in pain. What did he do wrong? How could he lose? If his concept was the same as that of his twin, then it should be equal, then it should've been a stalemate at the very least. So why? So how?

_You know –you think too much_

He felt arms coming around him. A warm sensation that he hadn't felt for ages that penetrated right through his soul.

_Just let everything go on its accord. Let things flow on its way. Hehe, that's where the "somehow" came from! Don't wonder too much. I like that concept 'cause it's so easy. Don't go on making it so complicated!_

He heard a laughter and was half-surprised that it was his.

_Everything will work out…somehow._


End file.
